The invention relates to a glass object having an encodable layer, as well as to a method of providing a layer on a glass object. The invention further relates to a method of encoding a glass object. Said glass object may be, for example, a front panel of a display tube or a cone of a cathode ray tube.
In general, glass is encoded by providing it with paper stickers on which the code is printed. A disadvantage of these paper stickers is that they cannot withstand processes in which the glass is subjected to heat, because they are burned at high temperatures.